You Think You Know Me
by Sweetn'InnocentNikki
Summary: Hermione's Father is an alcoholic, and Hermione tries to ignore it. She goes on as if nothing is wrong, even when her mental state is on the verge of crashing. This story is all about how you can really know someone, but not really know them. R for violen


People always assume you are what you appear to be. Most never take the time to get to know you. They judge a book by it's cover, and don't realize that looks can be deceiving. Hermione had always strived to be the best she could be. And everyone always thought she was perfect and really smart. Anyone can be smart, but no one can be perfect. It's impossible not to have some kind of a flaw. It may be obvious and small, but it's the ones that are not obvious that are always the worst.  
  
No Hermione didn't have an eating disorder, or any thing physically wrong with her, most of the time at least. She hid behind her books and didn't seek help, she wouldn't even tell her best friends. She didn't keep a diary or express her feeling in any way, she just kept them bottled up inside of her.  
  
It was her 7th year at Hogwarts and everything appeared to be going very well for Hermione, she was at the top of all of her classes and she had two wonderful best friends. She also had many other acquaintances, but no one not even her best friends knew her very well. Oh yeah sure they all thought they did, but rather than knowing her as a whole, they only knew the disguise she put on every day. She fooled everyone, even herself at times. There were days when she went to bed thinking everything was great, peachy keen, perfect. Then there were other days that she cried herself to sleep wondering if she ended it right then and there, if that just wouldn't be better.  
  
No, she thought to herself every time she had those nights, it would get better. It had to for she was Hermione Granger. Most of those nights occurred at her home, especially when her father was around. Her Father was a good person most of the time, it was when he started to drink, that it all changed.   
  
When Hermione was younger her father never used to drink, but then when Hermione got her letter from Hogwarts it all changed. Up until her 6th year everything was going well, but then her Father started to get bored. After all Hermione wasn't around much anymore, and he had pretty much done everything he could think of except drink, which is what he did. At first it was one every few days, and he enjoyed it, but as time passed, it increased to having one on hand at all times.   
  
Finally his drinking began to affect his work, at first is was being late, but then it got a lot more severe. Which led to him being fired, then all he did was sit around and drink. Hermione's Mum couldn't take it anymore, she told him she wanted a divorce, but he turned bitter. He threatened her, and she was too afraid to do anything, so she stuck it out.  
  
That summer when Hermione came home she noticed the changes, Hermione's Mum not wanting to worry her daughter neglected to mention it to her. So Hermione came home totally unaware of all the changes that had took places, Hermione excepted them, and began to re-adjust. She tried to talk to her Father about his drinking problems, but he just blew her off. Hermione continued her efforts throughout the summer. Then finally the night before Hermione was to leave for Hogwarts, Hermione was talking to her Dad about his drinking, when something snapped.  
  
One minute Hermione was talking to him, then suddenly she was on the floor. Her Father had pushed her. Hermione got up and was getting mad. Her voice started to raise, and then suddenly her Dad jumped out of his chair and started to scream he grabbed her arm and started to shake her.   
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, WHY WON"T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE. STUPID BITCH", then he shoved her backwards and sat back down.  
  
Hermione sat there dumbfounded for a moment trying to take it all in. She couldn't believe it, Her Father wasn't capable of what he just did, she kept trying to tell herself that as she got up off the floor and headed up to her room. Hermione was walking like a zombie as she thought to herself, no, not my Dad, oh it was just an accident, when she bumped into her Mum. 


End file.
